A semiconductor light emitting device is a semiconductor device able to emit light of various colors due to electron-hole recombination occurring at p-n junctions between p-type and n-type semiconductors when current is applied thereto. Such a semiconductor light emitting device is advantageous over a filament-based light emitting device in that it has a relatively long lifespan, relatively low power consumption, superior initial-operating characteristics, and high vibration resistance. These factors have continually boosted the demand for semiconductor light emitting devices.
A light emitting device package using the above-mentioned semiconductor light emitting device has been manufactured by applying a mixture of a phosphor and a transparent resin to surround the light emitting device (LED chip) using a known method such as dispensing or the like. In this case, an amount of phosphor disposed on a top surface of the LED chip may be different from that disposed on lateral surfaces of the LED chip, resulting in a difference in color characteristics, such as color temperature and the like, between light emitted from the top surface of the LED chip and light emitted from the lateral surfaces of the LED chip. In addition, in a case in which the LED chip is mounted in a cup-shaped structure and the cup-shaped structure is filled with a resin, an optical path may be lengthened due to light scattering caused by phosphors, whereby light emitting efficiency may be deteriorated.
In order to address this matter, a wafer level coating method of applying a phosphor to a plurality of LED chips has been used. In this case, a plurality of LED chips are mounted on a wafer and a phosphor is applied to the wafer before optical characteristics of individual LED chips are evaluated.
In a method of manufacturing a semiconductor light emitting device using the wafer level coating method, a metallic bump is used to make electrical connection between the light emitting device and a circuit board. However, the formation of the bump generally involves a relatively complicated manufacturing process and high manufacturing costs. In addition, the metallic bump absorbs light emitted from the light emitting device, resulting in a reduction in light extraction efficiency.